Thor Saves Loki
by Dracuus
Summary: THORKI SMUT


It was the day after Loki was put in his cell. He paced the small cubical hating the idea of being in this tiny room. Thor never showed up to help him with Odin, course would he even bother? Why would Loki even think Thor would help him?

"That oaf is probably off flirting with all the maidens, telling them how strong he is and how he won the battle of Midgard."

This made Loki fume even more, balling his fists up he growled to himself. Loki heard a shout at the end of the hall from a prisoner, it seemed to snap him back to reality that nothing would get him out of this 30 x 30 hell. Lying down on the bed he stared up at the ceiling trying to think of what could have been instead of what was. Even that was hard for him to imagine in this place.

Little did Loki know Thor was in session with Odin demanding the release of Loki, though it wasn't going in Thor's favor as he would have hoped.

"NO! He will not be released. Do you think me a fool, Thor?"

"Father, he needs to be guided not punished for what has happened. Let me help him!"

Odin didn't like the thought of Thor being a teacher to Loki. The trickster was very keen on manipulating Thor into doing what he wanted. Odin wouldn't say that to Thor but he was sure Thor already knew this. He looked up to Frigga knowing what her answer would be if he were to ask her. Before she was even asked she chimed in with a happy smile.

"I think Thor would be a wonderful teacher to Loki, I would be right there with him in case he needed my guidance."

Odin growled knowing he couldn't say no to his wife.

"Very well, BUT! He will not leave your side and he will live with you in your chambers. Is that clear, Thor?"

Thor smiled wider then he had ever done before.

"And if he so much as puts a hair out of place on anyone. I will call to punish both of you."

"That's fair, I will agree to this father."

Thor bowed to him with a smile then looked back to him as he saw Odin wave him off. Thor quickly ran off winking at his mother before running past her.

Sleeping in his new bed Loki was suddenly woken up by the loud roar of the guards.

"WAKE UP!"

Loki jumped, not saying a word he got up from the bed. The guard chained his wrists and escorted him out of his cell. Loki wasn't sure what was going on he only knew that he was out of his cell after only being in it for two days. How odd, he thought to himself. Once out of the prison they walked him into the palace. Loki thought Frigga might have had something to do with this. After all she was the only one that really seemed to care about him.

Walking him down a few more halls he passed his old chambers and then Thor's old chambers as well. He was a bit baffled on where he was going. They stopped him in front of a large door, the guard opened it just a bit as they took his shackles off. Pushing him through the door the guard shut it behind him.

Loki looked around seeing a large room with a large bed and fire place. It seemed almost like Frigga's room. He was starting to smile as he explored around him, seeing a few things from his room. Then a few things from Thor's room, a moment later a voice was heard that made Loki freeze.

"Never say I do not care for you."

Loki didn't even turn around he knew it was Thor the moment he spoke. A small smile crept up over Loki's face as he played with one of the small knickknacks that were in front of him.

"You did this then? You got me out of that cell?"

Loki turned to Thor with a blank expression not wanting to show that he too did care for his brother. Even if they weren't really brothers he still had a love for him, something that could never be replaced.

"Yes, I could not see you in there like that. I told Odin I would watch over you instead, you are my responsibility now. Do not make me wrong for doing this, Loki."

Loki looked devilish as he smirked walking up to Thor with his hands out to his sides.

"Why would I do that, you captured me and brought me back to face a firing squad of one that choose to cut me down instead of ask me what happened. Do you realize he lied to me Thor? He's been lying to both of us."

Thor sighed and nodded to him to Loki.

"I know, please…. Go get cleaned up I will have dinner ready when you come out."

Loki knew he didn't want to hear about it right now, but he smiled and did was Thor asked. Walking into the extra-large bathing chambers Loki started to strip off his garb. Being completely naked he started the water for the tub, waiting for it to fill he walked around looking at all the gold detail and marble walls. After a few minutes he walked back over to the tub shutting off the water and stepping over the siding to get in. The tub was very large and could fit 5 Volstaggs in it. He sunk down to his nose as he let himself relax. For a moment his hand wondered over to his limp cock as he started to massage it, a smile came over his face. He stopped and sat up just as Thor entered the bathing chambers with a tray of food.

"What's this?"

Loki asked as Thor sat it down next to the tube.

"This is dinner. A minor collection of everything."

Thor couldn't help but laugh at everything he had brought him but so did Loki.

"It's a good looking collection Thor."

"I think so as well, do you mind if I join you in there?"

Loki smiled and moved over to invite Thor in the tub with him, Thor started to take off his clothes as Loki went for the tray of food. Loki was feeling much happier now that he knew it was going to be just him and Thor. He wouldn't have to deal with Odin and his anger management issues. Thor slid into the tub covering himself with the water as he came up he grabbed Loki's leg almost grabbing his cock.

"Sorry, Loki. I didn't mean to grab that."

Loki laughed a bit shaking his head as he took a grape from the tray.

"It's a bit hard to miss. It felt nice feeling someone else's touch on it other than my own."

Loki winked at Thor as he sat back down into the tub. Thor blushed as he got a few pieces for fruit and sat back himself.

"You must have the maidens all over you Loki"

He shook his head before swallowing the grape.

"No, when have I had the time for that? I've always been with you. The only maiden that's ever been around me was Sif, I'm sure by now she would kill me."

Thor chuckled thinking he was most likely right about that.

"When was your last time, if that's not asking too much?"

Loki smiled as he had to think about that. Going back a bit far he looked to Thor with a smirk.

"Sleipnir"

Thor looked shocked, that had been a very very long time ago.

"I am sure the right person will come along just for you Loki. When they do you will know it and feel it inside."

Loki smiled knowing Thor would be right.

Later that night Thor went to bed early as Loki sat up reading one of the Midgardian books that Thor brought back with him from his last visit from Jane. It showed the kings of the past when he turned the page he showed two great kings making love. This was confusing to Loki but then again it made since. He looked back at Thor sound asleep and wondered if he would ever consider Loki to do that with? It was worth a try he thought.

The next day Loki played himself off as a kind man something he was long before all the crap with midgard. With the walks Thor took him on Loki started to flirt with him, putting his hands on his back and arm. He wasn't sure if Thor was even noticing the touching he was doing. That evening Thor took another bath and sat on the bed reading in only a robe over him. Loki knew this was his chance. He slithered up next to Thor as he started to rub Thor's leg under the robe.

"What are you reading Thor?"

Thor glanced at Loki with a smile.

"A book of two cities, have you found any good books yet?"

He nodded to Thor as his hand rubbed higher up on his thigh going in toward Thor's groin.

"Oh yes, I found one last night on the great kings of Midgard's past, some amazing things in that book. Have you read it yet?"

Loki felt Thor's cock twitch a bit as his knuckles hit it passing it while rubbing the inside of his thigh. Thor made no motion to stop Loki from what he was doing. Loki chose to take it one step further and move his hand to Thor's cock and start massaging it. Thor moaned softly, his eyes almost shutting completely. Loki smiled feeling his erection between his own legs thanks to Thor's moan. As he kept stroking Thor, he felt his cock harden in only moments.

"Someone seems happy."

Loki teased, Thor set the book aside that he was reading and pulled looking to sit on his lap straddling him.

"You did this to me, take off your pants."

Thor gave a huge grin. Loki wasted no time tossing his pants off to the other side of the room. Thor smiled at Loki's erection.

"You seem just as happy."

Loki sat back down on Thor's lap as their cocks rubbed against each other. Loki started to rock his hips into Thor feeling the friction of the two of them moving.

"Thor…. Ahh… "

"No so fast Loki. Breath"

Thor told his brother trying to calm him. He moved him to sit up as he moved his cock around to his hole when he felt Loki's other hole.

"Loki! You…. "

Thor blushed a deep read just as Loki smiled with a soft nod.

"Yes."

Without even asking Thor pushed his cock into Loki's pussy, feeling the warmth all around his cock. Loki gasped out in pleasure, gripping Thor's shoulders so he didn't jump out of his lap. It was automatic for Loki to start rocking his hips more wrapping his arms around Thor he rode his brother's cock hard. Loki's cock rubbed on Thor's chest feeling like he would cum any moment.

"Thor, Gods yes… I'm… ahhh.. yes…"

Thor took hold of Loki's hips and slowed him down as he whispered in his ear.

"shhh… it is ok little brother. I will always be here to make love to you."

Loki looked into Thor's eyes with a sad expression as Thor kissed him deeply. Thor turned them over to be on top of Loki as he started to thrust into him at an even pace. The sound of their juices slapping together was making Thor's cock start to pulse and throb. He was doing the best he could to hold himself back. Loki's pussy was so tight that it was hard to control Thor's true wants.

Thor started to feel what he could no longer stop, his moment of ejaculation. He started to pound his cock hard into Loki. Feeling him clinch down on him he was trying to not stop thrusting Loki screamed out as he squirted his juices all over Thor's balls. One last thrust into Loki and Thor exploded deep inside him. It was pure pleasure for the both of them, something neither one had ever experienced. Loki couldn't help but tease Thor a bit by angling his pussy to make him go deeper as he sat there. Thor let out a deep moan as he dived for Loki's lips.

The moment had passed and Thor started to pull out of Loki. He heard a pop as the suction between the two of them was released. They both moaned as Thor watched Loki's juices flow out of him.

"I can see how much you Love me Thor."

Loki said with a slight chuckle. Thor sat up with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"And tomorrow I will love you even more, along with the day after that and after that and every day from here until we die."

They both smiled as they lay in each other's arms.


End file.
